User blog:DarkBlossom99/Creepy dream...I think somethings going on.
Okay, well, I'm a daughter of Poseidon and Persephone. It makes sense, the dream just finished off my suspicions. Also I figured out some of my friends are demigods. Three, actually. The first thing I remember was going in some sort of storage room thingy. Made out of stone. There was this creepy lady. She said "You know, the same thing happened to your parents!" She was snarling. Then there was this stream of black liquid flowing through the sides. I knew it was the River Styx. The other girl came out of this tunnel in the styx, petrified looking. She said some rhyme that goes like "All rain be gone and worries flow away". Something like that. Then I remember the lady slamming me into the stone floor twice. Guess who was next to me? Joey (My friends know I've had some past with him). He was crying. I whispered "Joey...?" and I pulled back his hair lightly. He said regrettingly "No...no....Leave me a-alone..." the lady was behind him smiling viciously. The scene shifted. I remember really slightly, meeting some guy. He looked almost identical to this eighth grader at my school. He was buff, and realllyyy handsome. But I'll get back to that. I came to camp. There were girls sitting at a table, it was spring time. I recognized one girl. It was my super pretty, nice, friend Korena (No homo girl, but you're my best friend XD).She has long black hair, and she always knows how to put it up really cute. She wears no makeup and everyone thinks she's really stunning. Anyways, I kinda scolded her for not telling me before that she was a demigod. She looked kinda astonished. Then they told me. My father was Poseidon. They led me to some hut and I started unpacking. The scene shifted. This part was mostly at my house. There was the cute guy I was talking about before. Blonde hair, tall, ect. I can't remember where we were exactly, but he gave me some weapons to look at. They were EPIC. The first was a knife. It was decorated at the handle, and the blade was really cool looking. Then we were in the back of a car at night, a full moon. He gave me a sword, but I had to flip this thing and it would slide out into a type of javeline sword. It was made entirely of metal. We heard a howl in the night, really close. Like under the car close. It was a werewolf. But it sounded like it lost a game on his Nintendo or something. He gave me this knife that was almost long enough to be a sword. Made out of silver.We were about to go out and kill it when the javelin thing kept on getting stuck. The scene shifted. It was still the boy I was talking about. We were hanging around my playset (Wtf...?) which was made for my little brothers and sisters. He went into the grass and got a whole bunch of blankets, and covered himself. I said "What are you doing?!" and he mumbled "Five minutes....until cameras......fans...." Scene shifted. XD I was at the place where he screened whatever he was doing. But they somehow screened it on TV so it was in cartoon. Before it started, these two guys started fighting in front of him. He pushed them apart and continued. He was in front of what looked kinda like the eifell Tower. Then this girl started talking behind me. Out of nowhere, I said "He rebuilt the Burlin Wall?" (I MEAN WTF. I DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT IS.) and guess who the grl was? Chey. She said "No, silly, he rebuilt the Burlin Building." The scene shifted. I was in bleachers in a gym. People were DANCING. (WTFH?!?!) It must have been some sort of show. But my friend wouldn't stop talking. That about gave me away. This lady cleared everyone out to dance except this small group, including me. She looked kinda crazy. She led us out of the room. I looked back and saw everyone dancing. CREEPYYYY. They were in some trance. And these things they were on seemed to be glowing. I realized the lady was a monster. She said something, I couldnt make it out. It was in greek i think. Anddd.....The scene shifted (This is the last part, don't worry.) We were in a room over looking a lake, a skate rink, it kept on shifting. Everyone was there. The girl from before, Korena, the boy, and one last girl Elyse, from my school. We were eating food and having a great time. We went in the hallway. Elyse was always really nice, didnt ever get mad or get in trouble. She was nice to everyone and all the teachers loved her. But then in the hallway, she shoved fried chicken in some girls' face. XD (We were eating a lot of food) Then guess who walked by? Chey and all the oldies (Don't be creeped out Chey, I guess you just appeared in my dream a few times XDDD) Oh and I had a dream I kissed Taylor again, but of course you dont need to know that. X3 PEACE OUT! ~Hannah~Daughter of Poseidon and Persephone~ Category:Blog posts